


from the dining table

by rosednp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Angst, Bottom Harry Styles, Cheating, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, New York City, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosednp/pseuds/rosednp
Summary: It's fall of 1977 in New York City. Louis Tomlinson has prepared himself for an easy-going year of university. It all goes to plan until he meets a curly haired boy, Harry Styles. Louis cannot let himself fall in love. There are a million reasons why Louis cannot have feelings for Harry. The most important reason, Louis is not gay.Inspired by From The Dining Table by Harry Styles.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	from the dining table

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is actually my first fic ever! so i know it's trash i just have had this idea for ages and wanted to bring it to life. i would just like to make a disclaimer that this takes place in the 1970s, so not everyone is as accepting of homosexuality as we are at this point in time. i am not homophobic, and i'm not saying the 1d boys are either. THIS IS FICTION!! i hope you all enjoy because i've put a lot of work into this story. <3

"Please tell me you aren't sleeping, mate." Zayn says, which causes Louis to sit up rapidly. Zayn giggles and sits down in the chair next to him.

"I was resting my head." Louis shakes his head to fix his hair and then runs his hands through it. "You know I could care less, but my dad will be here any minute. You also got here an hour ago and it's one in the afternoon." Zayn says as he lights up his cigarette. Louis doesn't say anything, he just leans back in his chair. He would actually put effort into his job, but no one ever comes into this small record shop anyway. He was practically the only customer for ages, which is why Zayn's father gave him the job.

Louis wouldn't really consider Zayn his friend, but he wouldn't consider him as only an acquaintance either. The two of them are quite close while working together (mostly because there's normally no one else there) but never talk outside of the job. Zayn is a quiet guy, but when he does talk, it's never simple. He is the type of person that you could know for years, but still feel like you never truly know him. Louis is quite the opposite really. He is pretty open to everyone and has a hard time keeping his mouth shut. That's probably why the two of them get along so well, they have the qualities that make up for what the other lacks.

"Well, I better pretend to dust off some records so your father doesn't kill me." Louis gets up from his chair and walks to the back. He hears Zayn mumble something as he walks away but he doesn't understand him. As Louis picks up some cleaning supplies, he hears the bell chime on the door.

"Ah, Mr. Malik, I bet you're glad to see your favorite employee!" Louis yells from the back. He hears Zayn snicker as he walks back into the shop. Louis realizes that the guest wasn't Zayn's father, it's a young man with long, curly, brown hair. "Oh, I apologize, I thought you were someone else." Louis says as his cheeks turn pink from embarrassment. Zayn can't help but laugh audibly and Louis sends him a glare.

The curly haired guy laughs as he runs his fingers over some of the old records. "I'll pretend nothing happened." His bright green eyes look into Louis' blue orbs. He smiles back and starts to walk towards a shelf to do what he was originally planning on. For some reason Louis can't take his mind off of that man's eyes.

He was quite stunning to say the least. Louis normally isn't the type of person to admire the small details of strangers, but there was just something about this man. His tight black jeans cradle the figure of his thighs perfectly. He's wearing a black and white button up shirt, which is half tucked into his pants. He looks away so he doesn't seem like a creep and goes back to cleaning a shelf. His mind still stuck on the tattoos on the boy's arm. How can someone be that pretty? And why did Louis care so much after only laying his eyes on him one minute ago?

Louis notices Zayn walk towards the register, so he quickly takes his spot.

"I'll get it." Louis says with a grin. Zayn sends him a confused look, but goes along with it as he goes back to sorting through some old files behind the counter. Louis watches as the curly haired boy picks up a vinyl and runs his hand over the cover gently. Why is Louis so interested about this random person? He has never felt this way before. He almost feels as if he's in one of those terrible high school movies. Louis laughs at his own thought as the boy approaches the counter. He lays down an album by Sam Cooke and reaches into his back pocket.

"Good pick." Louis attempts to make small talk as he rings in the record. The man smiles as he slides money across the counter. "Oh I know, I have a fantastic taste in music."

Louis doesn't know what to say next, so he lets out a quiet laugh and hands him the receipt. "Do you have a pen?"

Louis looks around him and grabs a pen out of a cup next to the register. "Here." He says, confused as to why he would need a pen.

The green eyed boy takes the cap of the pen off with his teeth and begins scribbling on the receipt. His fingers move quickly as he writes. Once he's finished, he takes the cap out from between his teeth and puts it back on the pen. He slides the receipt back to Louis and before he has any time to process what happened, the man walks out the door.

Louis picks up the receipt and realizes it's a phone number. His jaw drops slightly in shock and he hears Zayn walk up behind him.

"He gave you his number? I knew that bloke was gay I could just tell." Zayn mumbles, cigarette still between his teeth. Louis doesn't know what to do, but he definitely doesn't want to throw it away. Zayn laughs behind him. "You're not actually thinking about calling him, are you? He definitely wants to hookup." Zayn leans against a shelf as he breathes out smoke.

Louis doesn't know the answer to Zayn's question. He isn't gay, like at all. Maybe that guy isn't gay either, it is New York and a lot of people wear skinny jeans, right? Why does it matter? Why is Louis considering calling some random guy? Why can't he stop thinking about how perfectly his curls fell on his shoulders? But he isn't gay.

"Hello? Earth to Louis." Zayn says and waves his hand in the air. "Wait, you're not gay right? I didn't mean to offend you or anything I just-" Louis cuts him off.

"No! I'm not gay Zayn. I had a girlfriend 4 months ago, remember?" Louis says as he folds the receipt in half. He still doesn't know what to do with it, but folding it is a start.

And yes, Louis had a girlfriend 4 months ago. It was a terrible idea and he honestly regrets it entirely. Eleanor was a great person, but Louis definitely just wasn't ready for a relationship. At least that's what he tells himself, he never really had feelings for her. It's terrible and he knows it, but the sex was good, and every college student needs good sex.

"Yeah I remember, but why does it seem like you're about to put that paper in your pocket." Louis panics because he was definitely about to put the paper in his pocket.

"I don't know, can't I just be friends with him?" Louis puts the paper in his pocket. Confusion is clearly written all across Zayn's face. Louis stares down at his shoes not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"It's alright mate, I haven't had a real girlfriend since the summer of '76 so I get it. Desperate times call for desperate measures so I'll keep my mouth shut. A mouth is a mouth in the dark just keep your eyes closed and-"

"Zayn! I'm not having sex with him." Louis walks up to Zayn and grabs his cigarette from his hands. "I'm only messing with you, Lou. Go home and smoke a blunt or something, eh? You seem tense. I'll close up shop tonight." Louis gives Zayn his cigarette back and turns to face him.

"Really?" He asks. Zayn smiles and puts his cigarette in an ashtray. "Yeah, no sweat. My dad will be here any minute now, guarantee he won't mind."

Louis grabs his coat and starts to head out the door until he hears Zayn's voice one last time. "Let me know if you call the fag!" Louis laughs at him and walks outside. He doesn't know why, but the comment doesn't sit right. Why did he want to call this mysterious man? It's a stupid idea, he knows, there's just something about him.

***

It's been two weeks since Louis was handed the phone number of a stranger. He hasn't called because he doesn't want to. That's definitely why he hasn't called. He doesn't want to have sex with a man, but he can't not call.

Louis is currently sitting at the dining room table, staring at the telephone connected to the wall. This is definitely the most ridiculous thing he's ever done.

"Just call him, damnit." Louis whispers to himself.

"Call who?" Liam walks into the kitchen with a pile of textbooks. "Because if it's that blonde from the party last week, don't even bother. She was practically dry humping Caleb Frader this morning in his car. Not that I was watching! I parked right next to him. Anyway, we have studying to do, so no girls." Liam drops the books down on the table and sits down next to Louis.

Louis laughs because he realizes how ridiculous this is, and how stupid he is going to sound trying to explain who he's calling. Liam is Louis' best mate, he knows he can tell him everything. This is just different, very different, because Louis isn't entirely sure what's stopping him.

"It's not a girl, It's dumb." Louis says and Liam scoots his chair closer to him. "Oh? Family drama?" Liam asks.

Louis lets his head fall onto the table and sighs. He feels like an 8 year old girl who has a crush on a boy in her class. But he doesn't have a crush, that's not even in the picture. He just wants to talk to the interesting boy from the record shop that's all.

"Someone left me their number at work last week. Zayn says he wants to fuck me." Louis says. Liam's eyes widen, he opens his mouth but doesn't say anything. "I don't want to have sex with him, don't worry. I just have some weird feeling, like I want to get to know him. I don't really know, but i'm scared to call because I don't want him to get the wrong idea." Louis lifts his head up and notices Liam's facial expressions have calmed down.

"Oh alright. But if you we're, um, you know. Uh, I would still be your best mate, that doesn't change anything, you know that right?" Liam smiles and Louis feels a warm feeling inside. "Thanks Payno, don't get all soft on me. I still like vagina." They both laugh and Liam opens his textbook. Liam has always been one of the kindest people Louis has ever met, and the smartest too. He doesn't let anything get in the way of his studies, which really keeps Louis in line. He doesn't know where he would be without Liam forcing him to study for classes he could care less about.

"How about we study for a few, then you can call your gay lover." Liam says and Louis punches him in the arm.

***

Three weeks. It's been three weeks now since Louis was handed the phone number of a stranger. Here he is again, sitting at his dining table in his tiny dorm room, staring at the phone.

"I am a massive pussy." Louis says out loud. For some reason that gives him the energy to stand up and walk to the phone. Louis starts to hit the numbers written on the receipt which is slightly ripped and dirty now.

The phone rings.

And rings.

And rings.

And goes to the voicemail box.

Louis freezes. He didn't plan this far ahead. With that, he hangs up without leaving a voicemail. Louis doesn't regret calling, but he isn't exactly glad he did. He grabs a magnet off of the refrigerator and hangs up the receipt. Maybe he will try again later.

***

The phone rings the next day.

Of course Louis runs to the phone, but he doesn't pick it up. "We'll answer it, dumbass!" Liam says, sitting at the table.

Louis picks up the phone. Why is he sweating?

"Hello?"

"Hello, who is this?" He asks. Louis locks eyes with Liam before responding.

"Um, I work at the record shop. You gave me your number, I'm sorry I took so long to call, I just-"

"Ah, the cute boy from the record shop, I remember." Louis eyes widen and he looks at Liam again. Liam mouths 'what?' but Louis obviously cannot respond.

Not knowing what to say, he lets out an awkward laugh. "Uh, yeah."

"Okay, well cute boy from the record shop, would you like to go get coffee with me sometime?" Louis is shocked. He can't tell if he is surprised he didn't straight up ask him to have sex, or that he totally just got asked on a date, by a man.

Louis tries to be smooth. "Well, I don't even know your name." He says. He is totally blushing. Why is he blushing?

"Oh, how rude of me! I'll have to make it up to you sometime. My name is Harry Styles." Harry says. Louis feels better being able to put a name to his face. "I'm uh, Louis Tomlinson." Louis leans his back against the wall.

"Well, it's nice to formally know your name 'uh Louis Tomlinson'. So, how does coffee sound?" Harry asks him. Louis panics. "Um, one second." He is an idiot.

Louis covers the phone speaker with his hand. "He's still on the line? What are you doing?" Liam asks.

"He asked me on a date, Liam. Like coffee, he asked if I wanted to get coffee." Louis whispers energetically. Liam scrunches his forehead. "We'll, do you want to go on a date with him?"

"What? No! Not at all, I'm not gay." Louis says, trying to keep his voice down while frustrated. "Okay! How do you know it's a date? Maybe he wants to be friends. You have the poor guy sitting there waiting. So either reject him, or go just to see what this dude wants!" Liam practically yells.

Louis frantically brings the phone back up to his ear.

"Sorry, I'm back." Is the only thing Louis could think of to say at the moment.

"Did you have to go ask your girlfriend for permission?" Harry asks, and causes Louis to laugh.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." Louis looks over to Liam whose mouth is now hanging open in shock.

"So, how long am I going to have to wait for an answer?" Louis doesn't respond. He doesn't want to lead him on, but he doesn't want to say no. Why is he so interested in Harry?

"When and where?"

***

"A black coffee?" Louis is extremely surprised at Harry's coffee choice.

Harry lifts his sunglasses up to sit on the top of his head. "Excuse you, Mr. Caramel Chocolate Frappe I'm sorry my coffee isn't fancy enough for you." Louis laughs and takes a sip of his drink. They didn't stay at the coffee shop as he expected. Harry insisted they take a walk at the park. Conversation has run smoothly, Harry always knows what to say and is quick with his sarcasm. Louis doesn't regret this at all, but he can't help but feel like he is leading Harry on. He has to clear this up.

"Harry?" Louis says, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"What's up?" He asks as he takes a sip of his coffee.

Louis finds himself staring at Harry's chest. It's quite hard not to when he's wearing a baby blue button up shirt, but the top four buttons are undone.

"I'm not gay." Louis blurts out. As soon as the words leave his mouth he instantly regrets saying it. Harry practically chokes on his coffee.

Harry laughs loudly. "Neither am I, but thanks for sharing." Louis stops walking.

Well now he just feels like an idiot. He must sound full of himself thinking Harry is taking him on a date. For some reason Louis feels slightly disappointed that this isn't a date. He's only hung out with Harry Styles for less than an hour and he's already fucking with his head.

"Okay well this kinda feels like some sort of date, especially because you gave me your number and I've just been sort of unsure-" Harry interrupts Louis' ramble.

"Oh, that's because it is a date." Louis stares at Harry as his hair blows in the wind. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"But you said you're not g-" Louis is interrupted again, this time Harry starts walking along the path again. "I never said I wasn't attracted to men, Tomlinson" Harry says as he puts his sunglasses back over his eyes. Louis is confused about many things at the moment.

"So you suck dick, but don't call it gay?" Harry is now having a laughing fit, but Louis doesn't understand what's funny at all. He is confused and for some reason, genuinely frustrated.

"You can like men and women, it's a thing, I promise." Harry sits down on a bench but Louis just stands in front of him.

"So you're taking me on a date right now, without my consent?" Louis says and crosses his arms. "Woah, woah woah! If I'm remembering correctly you totally agreed to coming here. I didn't hold you at gunpoint, did I? Because I definitely don't remember doing that." Harry leans back on the bench and drapes his arm over the side.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't entirely sure what this was? I said like one word to you in the shop so I thought you either wanted to have a one night stand or... I don't know... be friends?" Harry smiles, but doesn't say anything. Louis twirls his straw around in his coffee, waiting for Harry to say something because he sure as hell doesn't know what to say right now. All he can think about is Harry's unbuttoned shirt, and how tight those jeans are on him.

"So you want a one night stand?" Harry smirks. Louis panics once again. Why has Harry Styles made him feel a million different emotions and they've only just met?

"No! I just didn't know what you wanted. I already told you, I'm not gay." Louis avoids eye contact with him, but he can feel Harry's eyes on him.

"Let's go swing." Harry says. Louis looks up and Harry is now standing in front of him. He is taller than him, but it's definitely the boots that Harry's wearing. "What?"

"Swing." Harry says, slower than before. Louis doesn't respond but Harry has already started walking towards the playground. Who the fuck is Harry Styles?

***

"What's your biggest fear?" Harry asks Louis. They've been slowly swaying on the children's swing set for quite sometime but Louis has lost track of time. The sky is dark now and both their coffees are gone. Louis has learned that they both attend the same university and live in the same dorm building. (what are the odds?) Harry is majoring in art, which matches his personality perfectly in Louis' opinion.

"Dying alone." Louis says quickly. He kicks his feet on the ground causing the swing to move slightly. "Why is that?"

Louis never put too much thought into this fear of his. "I think it's because I'm an extrovert. I honestly hate being alone, nothing more to it. What about you? What's your fear?" Louis asks, genuinely curious. Harry fumbles with his sunglasses in his hands. Even though it's dark, his green eyes are still as beautiful as ever.

"Love." Harry says, finally locking eyes with Louis.

"Love? Care to elaborate?" Louis asks. Harry looks back down to his hands. "It's just never worked out for me I guess, It scares me. I'm scared that I won't ever find it, or if I do, what if it isn't real? What if someone I fall in love with never loves me back and I'm just stuck in this endless cycle of love with nothing in return." Harry doesn't look back up at Louis.

"How old are you?" He asks. "Twenty-one."

"See mate, you've got plenty of time to figure things out and find someone, eh? And this is the best time! It's university, you can fuck around, settle down, do whatever you want. Plus, we're in New York City, the city of love." Harry chuckles. "That's Paris."

Louis laughs with him. "You're missing my point, curly." The nickname causes Harry to blush. Did Louis just make Harry Styles blush unintentionally? Or was it on purpose? What is Harry Styles doing to Louis Tomlinson?

***

"It was a date, Liam." Louis barges into their flat after his last lecture of the day. Liam is sitting on the couch reading a novel. He bookmarks his page, puts his book down on the table and faces Louis who is standing in the doorway. "What was a date?" Liam asks.

Louis rolls his eyes and walks closer to the couch. He points to the receipt still hung up on their fridge. "Gay guy! Harry Styles, he took me on a date." Louis says, frustrated Liam doesn't remember what happened a couple days ago.

"Wait, did you just say Harry Styles?" Liam asked eagerly. "Yes? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's best mates with Niall. Also, his parents are bloody rich! And he most definately isn't gay. I think he's hooked up with about every girl on this campus." Liam gets up to get a glass of water.

"Yeah and every gay guy too. Apparently he's into both, which I didn't even know was a thing. I guess I just never really thought about it." Harry wasn't kidding then. Louis is slightly surprised Harry never mentioned being rich. He seems like the type of person to brag about, but not in a rude way if that makes any sense. I guess that explains why Harry dresses the way he does.

Louis sits at the dining table and Liam stands on the opposite side holding his glass of water. "So why did you go out with him then?" Liam asks. Louis opens his mouth to respond, but he has nothing to say. He doesn't know why he went out with Harry. As much as he wants to pretend he 'thought it was just two guys hanging out' he could tell it was more. Harry called him 'cute' on the phone.

"I don't know, Liam." Louis buries his head in his hands and hears Liam chuckle.

"I know the answer." Louis lifts his head up. "You need to get laid, and not with a man." Liam says and then drinks the rest of his water.

Louis rolls his eyes. "I do, don't I?" It has been awhile since Louis has had any action. Maybe all this sexual frustration is just a build up from not having a hook up for a couple months.

"Lucky for you, there's a party at Zack Wilson's tonight, and I have no exams tomorrow." Liam puts his cup in the sink.

"Payno, it almost sounds like you've been planning on this for quite some time." Louis says jokingly as he gets out of his seat.

"Go shower Tommo, we leave in 30."

***

"Nialler! Hey mate c'mere!" Liam yells, not even a minute after they walked through the door. They were fashionably late, normally Louis would rather be late, but everyone is already completely wasted out of their minds.

"This! This right here is Louis Tomlinson." Liam puts his arm over Louis' shoulder. Louis awkwardly smiles at Niall who is clearly very drunk.

"Yes! Louis! Wow, your eyes actually are gorgeous!" He yells much louder than he needs to be. Louis gives Liam a confused stare. "Oh, you should hear Hazza talk about you, Louis." Niall says and pinches Louis' cheek.

"I'm gonna go dance." Louis takes Liam's arm off of him and walks into another room. He was instantly surrounded by tons of dancing bodies. He suddenly feels someone grab his arm.

"Hey, don't run off on me like that, mate." Liam says, pushing himself through the crowd. It is way too loud to be having conversation here, but Louis starts one anyway.

"I thought you said Harry fucks around." Louis practically screams over the music. Sweaty bodies of strangers rub up against the two of them.

Liam leans in closer to Louis. "You told me Harry fucks around. Why is he talking about me like I'm his middle school crush?" Louis expresses his anger. What if people start to think he's gay? This cannot get out.

Liam shakes his head. "Niall is drunk, and a crazy lad when sober anyway, to say the least. Don't get all worked up. Remember what we came here for? Go grab a drink and find yourself a girl."

It doesn't take long before Louis has a blonde locked onto his lips. The pair traveled upstairs to an empty bedroom and locked the door. Louis was pretty drunk, but he would definitely be doing this if he was sober.

Louis sits on the bed as the girl pulls his pants off and takes him in her mouth. Louis leans his head back as he feels her tongue on his cock. Louis starts to wonder how Harry's mouth would feel on him. The thought causes a moan to escape his lips.

"Fuck." Louis scoots over to stand up from the bed. "What's wrong?" The pretty blonde asks.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." Louis panics as he runs down the stairs. He is incredibly grateful to be fucking pissed right now or he probably would've thrown up.

Louis frantically searches through the crowds of people until he spots Niall.

"Niall, where's Liam?" Niall pauses the game of beer pong he was in the middle of and approaches Louis.

"Mate, you look awful, what's wrong with you?" Louis lets out a sigh. "Please just tell me where Payne is."

Niall told Louis to look around in the backyard, and that's exactly where he is.

"Liam, we're leaving." Liam turns towards Louis with a blunt in between his fingers.

"What? Not now." Louis grabs Liam's arm and pulls away.

"Yes, now." Louis hates Harry Styles.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/hairyween  
> tiktok: https://www.tiktok.com/@fireprooflarry?source=h5_m  
> youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKDRF_s7unpmqVMckGAyZmA


End file.
